Images may be distorted by any process performed on the image. For example, if a data signal representing the image is recorded or communicated, the image may be distorted by processes performed in order to communicate or record the image data signal. In addition, unwanted disturbances may introduce distortion to the image, which are caused by natural phenomena such as noise, fading or interference.